disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Kick/@comment-5162206-20130323033216
first things first... HAPPY B-DAY DYLAN!!! hope you have a wonderful day ;) and I'm going to rant right now. You don't have to read this... so in Japan the first semester starts in April. (spring break now whoop whoop) and in Japan you have classes with your homeroom classmate. so if you're in class A for example all your class is with the member of class A (wow this is hard to explain... well you'll get it :/) so every March we change homerooms. Now let's start from my teacher. Young? yes. Energetic? yes.(he's a PE teacher) Always coming between us in everything when something goes wrong between the students and make things complicated and annoying and tiresome? VERY!!! no need to but in every single thing that happens! One time a group ignored a girl. so she was like alone for a while. but he had to make it a HUGE deal and asked every one of us "do you know anything?" It's nice for looking out for the students but has he ever done anything after he questions us? NOTHING. I mean who would tell a teacher "oh I hate her" the teacher says "We all trust you, and you can trust us" but nooo. A girl said "My parents our fighting sometimes. it's annoying. yadyada... Please don't tell this to anyone." to a counseling teacher but she had to tell her homeroom teacher and saying "You can talk to me. if somethings wrong" She told you to NOT tell anyone and she just blabs to her teacher. gahhhhh :/ and that's not all... the classmates are the worst. okay not everyone I have my BFF but it just stands out. so the girls there is the populers who is really scary, and saying mean thing about other peoples behind their back. and the group called "Hinatabokko(sit in the sun)" "bokko" for short. which are like the gang in Kickin' it except all girls... there is Jack (calling her M) then Kim (calling her B) there is Jerry (calling her K) there is Eddie (callin her S). M is the one everybody loves she's really cute. B is very chearful. jumpy really... K is well Jerry... she easily get confused. S is the is the player(for me not really....) so they are fun to talk to. and there is us. me, a good friend of mine and my BFF. and the other group witch are alomost invisible. average grade. doesn't get in to troubles. but they are still a great friends of mine. well that's all the girls. now the boys is the populers (jerk). the average (they are really nice). so first thing I'm worried/scared/not excited about is the girl populars. I said this before. They are scary. end of story. second thing is the the jerks. this going to be short too. they are JERKS. end of story. now the third thing is the "Bokko" specifically B. yes I said they are fun to talk to. but she is just squeky. B is jumpy, squeky, full of energy, sometimes really annoying her catchphrase is "◯◯ so cuuutttte" in a really high pitched voice, like she just found Jack and Kim kissing. girl you're making my head hurt. and the forth thing is B and the teacher. they call our class "TEAM A" it's sooo.... what's the word. it sounds really full of energy. it sounds like it has to be NO.1. and I don't want that. please just call it class A. and I really love Ed Sheeran. and there is a song called A team. I don't want that. well I'll end it with that. and the fifth thing, and the most thing I don't want to be in this class is the is the four -sided relationship. one of the jerks, one of the nice guy, and one from Bokko, and one from my group (not my BFF the other one). well the girl from Bokko, S. she isn't the girl you will like. Her voice changes in front of guys. in front of girls she's normal. but then in front of guys. her eyes go wider, chin a little tuck, upturned eyes, high voice. and it's creepy and annoying. and the guys think she is super hot or something, and she has a boyfriend, the jerk. I don't know what he sees in her. and it's his third time dating with her!!! make up your mind dude. and he said this time it's for real. I want to ask so the other two times it wasn't "for real"!? jerk. okay so S is sort of a player, and all the guys have googly eyes on her. and she has this friend with this guy from the nice guys. he is nice. so she flirts with him. and well the jerk will definetly be jealous. the other guy is a bit an air head. so he doesn't know about anything. but he has another girl he likes witch she is in another class so she won't be in the pucture. and there is my friend let's call her... H. and she likes the nice guy. confusing. I know. Let's put it this way. S and jerk are dating. S and nice guy flirt. jerk and H get jealous. The class will fall apart. wow should have done this in the first place... oh well. well if you are reading this sentence then you have read all this way. Thank you. and apologise who think this was just a waste of space. but I needed to get my anger out. so I'm really really sorry. well... I think I broke the record for the longest rant in the wiki... :/